Lill Vanyali
Character Name: Lill Vanyali Gender: Female Age: 16 Height: 5'8" Weight: 145 Description of Character Appearance: Considering her height, one might expect Lill to have a very Amazonian appearance, although this is quite untrue. Despite her height, Lill has a very elegant appearance occasionally mistaken for a model before the world was destroyed. Her blonde hair is kept in a short, slightly spikey style. Her clothing style is maintained at a decent neutral ground, the sort of things anybody with any sort of personality could wear though she does somewhat favor high heels. When in her "blank" mode Lill has nearly perfect posture, her bright green eyes seem just as blank as her personality at the time. Although she is able to alter them to match whatever personality she is mimicking. Occupation: '''Student '''Grade Level: 2nd year Alignment: '''Light '''Powers/ Abilities: #'PsychoEmpathy: '''Lill has the ability to essentially 'read' people. Essentially she can pick up on minute details of a person's appearance and from that tell exactly what their likes, dislikes, personality, and general things are. Using this conditioned ability she figures out what she could do to get on this person's good side and immediately does so most of the time without them noticing the change in attitude. When she is not faking a personality, she is in a simple 'blank' mindset. # Lill is immune to just about anything to do with Telepathy. If someone tries to tell her something telepathically she cannot hear it. If someone tries to read her mind, they cannot. Essentially her mind is locked up tight. '''Equipment You Have:' #'Somewhat of a Diary, with a rather high quality lock on it' #'A small book filled with various levels of math exercises ' #'Cell phone ' Personality Description: Lill has the strangest inability to be genuine. When she first meets someone she most always puts up a false persona based on things she reads off the person and depending on the situation. She also has an amazing memory to keep track of each person she meets and remember which 'persona' she used on them. Even those closest to her wouldn't be able to describe her, as around them she is merely calm (sometimes creepily so), stern, and numbers oriented, even a tad OCD at times. As a daughter of the Vanyali family, she was raised to be strictly business-minded. It worked, and even now her main goal is only to exploit the people around her to the best of her ability and to her greatest benefit. She enjoys working with numbers and predictable things like that. Personal History: It is rumored that her first word was "profit". To most this would seem like a silly or even foolish exaggeration, but to a rare few this would make more than perfect sense. Since, well, even before she was born, Lill had been practically conditioned to excel in business. During the pregnancy, her mother and father would listen to things like bloomberg news, go through the business' finances, read studies about market demographics, etc. Then she was born, and the real training began. Her parents schooled her extensively at home, even before she entered school. Once she did they continued to train her at home, especially in logic, languages and, most importantly, math. (They would have home schooled her save that they knew she would need good people skills). Through Elementary school, Lill was nothing but her serious self. She wouldn't play during recess, feeling her parents might be disappointed if she wasted such valuable time on such a frivolous thing as "playing", she was perfectly happy doing Academic exercises instead. This isn't to say she didn't like being active however, she simply preferred to spend her time in school actually learning and sharpening her skills. However, as one could easily guess, this sort of behavior didn't exactly attract friends easily. Eventually her parents began to discourage this "strictly business" attitude saying she should try to get some friends, though they still encouraged her to excel at academics This conflict of ideas confused the young girl, she was to continue as she was, and yet strive for friends. Two things that in the young girl's mind simply couldn't work together... Just before she entered Middle School, her parents decided to move closer to their main office building. This would present her a new school, a new start. Over that summer she had been going through ways in her mind to combine her academic progress and the hunt for friends. There was only one logical answer to the young girl, force. She had discovered years earlier she could easily fake a different tone of herself (She had learned this mostly when relatives visited during the holidays.) So perhaps she could do the same in school... This moment of epiphany was when she became exactly who she is today, save that now she can't even turn off this 'pretending'. At first she had a somewhat difficult time figuring out how people would want her to appear without getting them specifically to tell her. She slowly developed the ability to notice the small minute things that could tell her everything she wanted to know. In middle school it was quite easy, as much of the time children didn't pay quite as much attention to their appearances as an adult might. But before it ended she was so skilled as to be able to know all about just about anyone she met with a simple glance over. she also realized a pleasant side effect of getting on a person's good side in such a way. The other students were nice to her... not to mention most of them started to look up to her even. These poor fools did so much for her it only fed the human's inner desire for power. One day, she realized that these kids that were her 'friends' were practically an army for her. They listened to her, did what she suggested to them, if she wanted she could probably get them to do whatever she wanted.... Then Lill started high school. Her parents had enrolled her in a rather high end school (which, with her test scores, she had no trouble getting accepted). It posed a slight challenge, as these were the kids of several other large companies and payed just as much attention to their appearance as she did. But what they didn't notice, were less obvious things, such as their tone of voice when addressing different people, their facial expressions, their posture, the way they walked, etc. Once again she gathered a number of 'friends' who practically followed her like a pack of dogs. Via her 'power' she'd managed to turn a lot of people on to buying her company's... that is, her family's company's products. This of course, boosted her potential in the eyes of her parents and other board members. In no time, she'd be the head of the company herself, even more power than she controlled now would be at her disposal.... Then the unthinkable happened. Even the well informed Lill wasn't sure how it happened. Soon the world was covered in these small black creatures with bright yellow eyes. She had been walking to her car when she was first attacked. Lill didn't know how to fight, she was like a tactician, not the one on the front. Thankfully one of her ever loyal 'friends' had jumped in front of her smacking the dark creature away. She was right, they would act as an army for her. Normally one might think such an act could change a person, being saved by someone you were lying to and all. However, To Lill, this act was merely a reaffirmation of her power over these people... Soon enough she noticed there was almost a war brewing, those who stayed in the light and those aligning themselves with the dark. Which was a girl to choose? Well, light of course. Light always wins doesn't it? Besides, more people would be willing to side with the light wouldn't they? Therefore, there was much more potential for "Friends" here than in the Darkness, which also meant that she could gain much more power in the Light than in the Dark. Category:light